prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
June 19, 2019 NXT results
The June 19, 2019 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on June 12, 2019. Summary Adam Cole was delighted to begin his inaugural address as NXT Champion with a smug reminder: “Told you so.” Accompanied by the rest of The Undisputed ERA, Cole said his title win was only the first step toward fulfilling the ERA's audacious prophecy of championship dominance. Promising to remake the NXT Universe in an “Undisputed image,” Cole threw to a remixed version of the WWE NXT show's opening that only featured highlights of The Undisputed ERA. He further instructed the reigning NXT North American and Tag Team champions to polish their titles and get them ready for the eventual coronations of Roderick Strong, Bobby Fish and Kyle O’Reilly. That rankled Velveteen Dream, who interrupted the celebration to express his interest in Cole's NXT Title. Strong took exception, saying Dream doesn't deserve to be the North American Champion, and his critique brought out Matt Riddle, who pointed out his own recent singles victories over The Messiah of the Backbreaker and The Panama City Playboy. Cole accused The Original Bro of being jealous and said Riddle is “living in The Undisputed ERA.” That's when Tyler Breeze strutted to the stage. Prince Pretty took a swipe at Undisputed ERA for taking credit for NXT's success (the NXT O.G. said it's a brand that he built “before any of you idiots were even here”) and informed everyone that NXT General Manager William Regal had taken up his suggestion for a Six-Man Tag Team Match between three members Undisputed ERA and the team of Prince Pretty, The Original Bro and the NXT North American Champion, setting the stage for an explosive main event. In contrast to the club-hopping, stretch-limo-riding night owl depicted in the vignettes promoting his debut, Damian Priest is nothing but business inside the ring. Raul Mendoza found this out firsthand when he became Priest's first conquest in NXT. The proud luchador dug deep into his arsenal to combat the imposing newcomer, using evasive tactics and a slew of strikes, but Priest stayed on the prowl. No matter what Mendoza threw at him, Priest could not be toppled, even after Mendoza drilled him with a jaw-dropping rope-walk dropkick. Mendoza followed his tightrope feat with a tope suicida, but Priest — whom Nigel McGuinness described as “a man of the new millennium” — intercepted the attack and countered with a thunderous chokeslam onto the ring apron. From there, The Archer of Infamy took aim and struck a bull's-eye, cracking Mendoza with a spinning head kick before trouncing The Prestige with a rolling cutter for the victory — perhaps the first of many for NXT's newest threat. For eight highly acclaimed NXT signees, opportunity awaits. Citing the all-time-high number of recruits training at the WWE Performance Center, NXT General Manager William Regal announced that the first-ever NXT Breakout Tournament — a revolutionary single-elimination tournament showcasing Superstars who have never appeared on NXT TV — will commence next Wednesday. The inaugural tournament will give NXT fans their first look at several of the WWE Performance Center's most highly touted athletes. It also carries huge stakes for the winner: A once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to challenge for any title of his choosing. Although the match between Xia Li and Taynara Conti began amicably enough with a handshake — the Chinese wushu master and the decorated Brazilian judoka were teammates when they last competed on NXT TV not long ago, after all — there was no trace of goodwill to be found by the time Li's hand was raised in victory. Proving to be evenly matched from the start, Li and Conti went move for move in an exhilarating exchange, with Conti using throws and slams, and Li keeping Conti on her heels with a bevvy of lightning-fast kicks. After Li scored with a dropkick, however, Conti lost her cool, yanking Li to the mat by her hair. Conti then added trash-talk to the equation, deriding Li as she wailed on her mercilessly. Showing great resiliency, Li endured the thumping and regained the advantage with a series of sternum-shattering front kicks. The self-described “Spicy Girl” then turned up the heat even further, wiping out Conti with a spinning heel kick to gain the three-count. Sporting their newly won NXT Tag Team Titles for the first time at Full Sail Live, The Street Profits took a victory lap outside of the arena on a special edition of Street Talk. Montez Ford & Angelo Dawkins received a hero's welcome from the NXT Universe on their championship parade, and the same can be expected next Wednesday when the Profits battle two of their toughest foes, The Forgotten Sons’ Steve Cutler & Wesley Blake, exclusively on the award-winning WWE Network. Following Mia Yim's statement-making back-to-back victories against Bianca Belair, the NXT Universe got a closer look at The Head Baddie in Charge during an eye-opening video profile. The HBIC, whose mother is Korean and father is black, recounted the difficulties she experienced growing up in Southern California during the riots of the early ’90s, when Korean-American and African-American communities were at odds. Describing herself as “the rose that grew from concrete,” Yim explained that she used sports-entertainment as her escape. Now that she's in NXT and riding a wave of momentum, Yim made clear she's ready to take aim at NXT Women's Champion Shayna Baszler. Citing Baszler's bullying of the NXT Women's division, The HBIC vowed to help those who need protection from The Queen of Spades and offered a warning to Baszler: “I am the hell and the high water.” Undisputed ERA inched closer to their claims of being “untouchable” after outgunning the all-star collective of NXT North American Champion Velveteen Dream, Matt Riddle & Tyler Breeze in a Six-Man Tag Team Match that moved a mile a minute and tested the harmony of the latter squad. Discord reared its head at the get-go, with Dream, Riddle & Breeze debating who would start the match. Once The Original Bro finally got the nod, the six-man melee was off to the races. The makeshift anti-ERA found their groove as the battle wore on, but a ringside distraction by Kyle O’Reilly proved costly and allowed Undisputed ERA to regain the advantage. Like a well-oiled machine, Adam Cole, Roderick Strong & Bobby Fish focused their efforts on grinding The Original Bro into dust. The double-tough Riddle escaped harm's way after popping Cole with a brutal knee strike and tagging in the fresh Prince Pretty, who brilliantly went on the attack. The Gorgeous One was caught off-guard seconds later, however, when Velveteen Dream tagged himself into the match, and the team's miscommunication began to snowball. Although Breeze and Dream got on the same page enough to clobber Cole with a double-superkick, they weren't prepared for an incoming Strong, whose leaping knee strike caused Breeze to collide with Dream. Strong, who was the legal man, then pulverized Dream with the End of Heartache to secure the pin on the North American Champion and continue shifting the power toward The Undisputed ERA. As Undisputed ERA celebrated their triumph, meanwhile, Dream, Riddle & Breeze were left frustrated and searching for answers Results ; ; *Damian Priest defeated Raul Mendoza (2:12) *Xia Li defeated Taynara Conti *The Undisputed ERA (Adam Cole, Bobby Fish & Roderick Strong) (w/ Kyle O'Reilly) defeated Matt Riddle, Tyler Breeze & Velveteen Dream in a Six Man Tag Team Match (9:12) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery June 19, 2019 NXT results.1.jpg June 19, 2019 NXT results.2.jpg June 19, 2019 NXT results.3.jpg June 19, 2019 NXT results.4.jpg June 19, 2019 NXT results.5.jpg June 19, 2019 NXT results.6.jpg June 19, 2019 NXT results.7.jpg June 19, 2019 NXT results.8.jpg June 19, 2019 NXT results.9.jpg June 19, 2019 NXT results.10.jpg June 19, 2019 NXT results.11.jpg June 19, 2019 NXT results.12.jpg June 19, 2019 NXT results.13.jpg June 19, 2019 NXT results.14.jpg June 19, 2019 NXT results.15.jpg June 19, 2019 NXT results.16.jpg June 19, 2019 NXT results.17.jpg June 19, 2019 NXT results.18.jpg June 19, 2019 NXT results.19.jpg June 19, 2019 NXT results.20.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * NXT #357 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #357 at WWE.com * NXT #357 on WWE Network Category:2019 television events